eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz
is the leader of the anti-government group Andantino. His two top lieutenants are Falsetto and Claves. He was born in the area of Mt. Rock in Forte, and thus is passionate about the area. Personality Jazz has a serious and determined personality, and has always been looked up to as a natural leader. He has had a talent for commanding others from an early age and his sincerity and passion earn him the natural respect of others. He has strong feelings about helping the people of Forte and is appalled by what is happening under Count Waltz. Jazz tries to deal with everyone fairly, but is capable of "tough love," such as not allowing the healing by magic of rebel fighter who led a foolish and unwinnable assault, stating that he needs to remember his pain. He is a man of action and feels that he cannot stand idly by while others are suffering, but his experience has taught him that one should not enter a battle if one cannot be reasonably confident of victory. Life Jazz knows both Falsetto and Crescendo from his childhood. Sometime before the events of Eternal Sonata he founded Andantino and fell in love with Claves. Jazz took part in a revolution of the miners at Mt. Rock, led by Tenor. When the group was on the edge of defeat, Tenor urged Jazz and his compatriots to flee in order to survive. Jazz later founded Andantino as he was worried about the damage Count Waltz might be doing to the people with the mineral powder and the processes needed to mine it. Jazz was initially suspicious of Falsetto being a spy for Forte, but Claves talked him out of this idea shortly before she was murdered. He also suggests to Crescendo that he should consider invading Forte to stop Count Waltz's tyrannical plan. Viola is also secretly in love with him, but when he asks her who her special someone is, she states her special someone is her pet Arco. Jazz and Viola can both be seen looking disappointed afterwards. Viola admits to herself that she lacks courage in this matter, calling herself the "third of three players." Fighting Style In battle, Jazz's nature is that of a gaming archetype known as the "mighty glacier". He wields a massive broadsword, capable of landing hits that would otherwise be well out of range for other melee fighters. Though he does not land many hits in each turn compared to other characters, each individual swing of his sword counts as two when it comes to building hits for Echoes. He has the highest HP of any character in the game, as well as high attack power and is able to equip heavy armor for strong defense. His most powerful weapon, Bezwell's Sword, allows him to absorb 20% of inflicted damage as HP, essentially giving him a means to sustain his health indefinitely without the need for support from allies or items. His high stats in these areas make him a good choice to place in Burst status via the Crimson Brooch or Solomon's Ring accessories. His speed stat, however, is his only weakness as he has the lowest of any character throughout the game, maxing at 24 points less than the next highest in the PlayStation 3 version, and over 150 points less than the highest. Another plus is his specials, which are an interesting blend of wide area assaults. Plasma Chains and Dimensional Turn are both situational, best suited when there are targets standing some length behind him. His Magma Pillar and Raven Blast are great as crowd control, when the enemies surround him. Whirlwind and Maelstrom are solid line attacks while Geo Blade and Heat Blade serve as his main Echo builders and damage dealers, as Jazz swings his broadsword in grand sweeps (with a powerful area-clearing blast as the finale). Jazz is best suited to handling multiple targets at any given time. One slight disadvantage of Jazz is that upon returning to the party in Chapter 5, his levels may be a bit lower than those of other characters, particularly if the player did not use him earlier in the game. This can be quickly made up for, however, by regularly including him in the active party. Jazz has several weapons that place him in negative statuses, which are best avoided in a normal playthrough. In Encore Mode, however, it may be worth considering the use of these weapons if the player has obtained accessories that protect against the statuses, at least until Jazz gains better weapons. Special Attacks This is a complete list of Jazz's Special Attacks. Some of Jazz's moves were altered in the PlayStation 3 port, so he learns some abilities at different levels. Gallery Jazz - Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Jazz Jazz's Victory Pose.jpg|Jazz's victory pose Jazz's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Jazz's Level Up pose Etymology Jazz is a musical style that originated in the early 20th century in black communities in the southern United States, noted for elements such as improvisation and syncopation.Jazz on Wikipedia The use of the name is one of Eternal Sonata's many anachronisms. His name in the Japanese version, "Jitterbug", is a type of dance. Behind the scenes *The PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata provides some additional history regarding Jazz, including his long association with Prince Crescendo. *Jazz appears to be right-handed, judging by the way he holds his broadsword throughout the game. *In the manga adaptation of the game, Jazz is the only member of Andantino present with a large deviation to his background. The party stumbles upon him in a forest and he says he's journeying to "deepen relations" and never mentions anything about Andantino or a rebel group. He joins the party and aids them on their journey to Forte, where he leaves and is never heard from again. Notes and references Category:Members of Andantino Category:Playable characters